


Boarding School

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boarding School AU, Humanstuck, M/M, SO SORRY, and cliche, i might add in some other ships later, maybe smut later???, this is probably gonna be shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas goes to boarding school and sorta hates it, but at least his roommate is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who dis

The grey clouds moved ominously over the large brick building. Tall glass windows covered the exterior, but thick curtains blocked the view to the inside. Heavy wooden doors stood closed, a large brass knocker on the front of each.  


Kankri Vantas set his jaw and gently placed his suitcases on the ground. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, stepping back nervously.  
The doors opened inward and a petite woman looked him over critically, before smiling. "Mr. Vantas, i presume?" Kankri nodded. "yes ma'am." The woman stepped aside. "Come right in. i'm Headmaster Maryam." She had a motherly air about her, making Kankri much less nervous  


He picked his bags back up and stepped inside, marveling at the interior. Kankri hardly noticed the headmistress was speaking to him until she snapped in front of his face to get his attention. "oh, i'm so sorry ma'am." He flushed bright red and she smiled. "It's no problem, Mr. Vantas. I was just saying how I'm sure you'll exceed expectations here at Alternia."  


Kankri nodded. "i'm certainly going to try, ma'am." She nodded in return and turned, gesturing for him to follow her. "we'll discuss some things in my office, you'll get your schedule, and Porrim, my daughter, will give you a tour." He nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes going wide as he looked at his surroundings  
\---  


Porrim, as it turned out, was very much like her mother in the looks department. Her personality was a whole different area. Kankri disliked her almost immediately. She had multiple piercings and the beginnings of tattoos could be seen under the cuffs of her sleeves.  


She insisted on calling him 'kanny', much to his dismay. "I've told you porrim, it's kanKRI, not kanny!" He murmured to her as they passed the dining hall. Porrim rolled her eyes. "it's just a nickname, kanny. get over it." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, remaining silent for the rest of the tour.  


They passed the west wing, where most of the classes were held, the gymnasium, the music studio, the library, and their last stop, the dormitories. The girls had one wing, the boys had the other. Porrim led kankri to his room. "just so you're aware, you have a roommate." She giggled. "i'm sure he'll be pleased as punch to not be so lonely anymore."  


Kankri pondered over her words as she knocked on the door. A young man opened the door, and kankri felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he looked him up and down. The figure leaned against the doorway was lean and well shaped, his stomach muscles slightly visible under the thin white tank top he wore. His dark brown hair was slicked back, rather like that one hairstyle from the 50's.  


His bright blue eyes looked down at kankri with interest before flicking back up to porrim. "hey doll, what can i do ya for?" The way he said his w's was almost like he had a stutter. It was rather cute. She smiled coldly. "hello cronus. you have a roommate." She placed her hand on kankri's lower back and nudged him forward.  


The piercing blue eyes traveled up and down Kankri's body, a smile gracing his features. "well hey there chief." His eyes met Kankri's hazel ones and he stuck his hand out. "name's cronus. cronus ampora." Kankri shook the hand reluctantly. "kankri vantas."


	2. oh no he's a dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri gets aquainted w his new roommate

Cronus smiled sweetly and looked at porrim. "thanks for deliverin him, doll." He set his hand on kankri's shoulder. "i'll make sure he settles in all right."

Kankri brushed the other boy's hand off and turned to porrim. "thank you for assisting me." She smiled softly. "no problem kanny. lemme know if you need anything." She waved goodbye at him and turned, walking to the girl side of the dorms.

Kankri eyed his new roommate with caution as the taller boy picked up his suitcases for him. "sorry about the mess," Cronus said, laughing nervously. "i didn't expect anyone."

As Cronus set Kankri's bags on the bed, the Vantas surveyed the room. One half was completely trashed, band posters and pinup pictures taped to the wall. Kankri made a small noise of disgust.

"i can tell." He turned towards his side and waved cronus away, starting to unpack his things. He set his neatly folded clothes in the drawers of his dresser and began to make his bed.

Kankri grunted slightly as he attempted to put down the fitted sheet. Aware that cronus was staring at him, he glance towards him and hissed, "would mind helping me?" Cronus hopped into action almost immediately and tucked in the corner of the sheet.

"so um, how'd you get sent here?" Cronus was trying to make small talk. Kankri hated small talk. "my father thought it best," he said, hoping to leave it at that.

The truth was, since his mother had died, his father had been rather unsettled around kankri. He knew it was only a matter of time until he was shipped off, and he was sure that karkat would be joining him once he had come of age.

Cronus nodded in understanding. "yeah same. 'cept my old man hates me." He smiled a humorless smile and it made kankri almost feel bad for him. Almost. "how... unfortunate," the vantas said, laying out the regular sheet. He tucked it in with uniform precision and laid the comforter carefully on top.

Cronus whistled with appreciation. "wowza, you sure know how to make a bed." Kankri narrowed his eyes slightly at cronus. "thank you i suppose." Cronus nodded and gave kankri a winning smile, though it did absolutely nothing to the shorter male.

The dinner bell rang and cronus shouldered on a white button up, smoothing back his hair in a mirror by the door. Kankri tilted his head slightly and watched the way cronus' form shifted. The ampora saw kankri looking and winked, causing kankri to sneer in disgust. "will you please just lead me to the dining room?"

Cronus turned and nodded, tossing kankri a key as he opened the door. "please mr. vantas, follow me," he said in a mock-english accent. Kankri rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temple. This year was going to be torturously long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it's been so long since i updated. i sort of forgot, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I would appreciate feedback. Thank you very much.


End file.
